Sasusaku Chapter Clip from DeviantART Lemon
by Hurricane Victoria
Summary: Here is a lemonized clip from my DeviantART account for my DeviantART viewers. If interested, find me at the web address provided, and find 'First Naruto Sasusaku Fanfic' Humor at End .


**I do not own Naruto or his friends. I do, however, own Shini. It is very lemon, and if your interested in reading the fanfic for this, contact me. Name of Song will be revealed at End.**

* * *

...As the blindfold that was placed over Sakura's eyes came undone, she was still unconscious from the blow to the back Sasuke gave her. Still wrapped in the one piece topless gown that shaped her body so well, with extra fabric at the bottom to form a small round train. With plastic beads of many shapes and sizes, decorating her bodice and upper hip area with the many colors of the rainbow as she glistened in the full moon's light. Her soft cherry blossom hair framed her face, as it glowed. Recently at the Kage Ball, a small dance took place between Sasuke and Sakura, seeing her so lovely, it was nearly impossible to avoid her. Receiving orders from the Hidden Mist Village to have her eliminated was troubling. It would've been an easy mission if... If he didn't loved her. To top all of it off, Sakura Haruno is the unknown living descendant of the Rikudo Sage, Okudo Haruno, himself. Everything was necessary to kill her, but... He couldn't. She showed the same happiness... As his mother did, and more. He gently placed her on his bed, and cupped her cheek. He wondered how long Naruto was going to be before he finds out that Sakura was missing. After all, he was a knucklehead. Sasuke was snapped out of his daze as Sakura began to stir, and awaken. She looked up, seeing him, still in his black kimono with white trimmings. Sasuke got up, and closed half of the curtains on his window, allowing some of the moon light to shine, to see in the darkness, and to see Sakura glow in her untold formal which her top gently stuck to the top of her breasts like loose Velcro. He turned around to see her standing, looking at him with both confusion and fear.

"Sas-" Sakura began, but Sasuke paused her by being in front of her in a matter of seconds, placing his first two fingers on his right hand over her mouth, and hushing her with a low sshh.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on_

With the same hand, he cupped his hand over her cheek again, only this time he placed a set of lips over hers, repeating that rhythmic sound multiple times. Sakura, as encountered the same phenomenon multiple times, tilted her head to the side, granting him permission for the moment. Within minutes, Sasuke's tongue gained access, entered, and played in Sakura's mouth, cupping the rest of her face, holding her head in place, gaining dominance, and grace, as Sakura tried to intimidate what he was doing. Lost in a cloud of lust, and confusion, she snaked her arms onto his neck, softly and gently petting the former teammate's black ravened hair. Even though Sasuke pulled away due to lack of air, he stared into her eyes, seeing the same confusion and need for that feeling that he has been experiencing from the first day they started to have more and more contact.

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces is between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

With the loss of control of his body, Sasuke picked Sakura up, as she clung onto his neck, wrapping her legs around his hips, causing some wrinkles that will need to be ironed out, retuning his lips to hers, for another collision with her tongue, he walked over to the nearest wall, placing her back on it, as it was Sakura's turn to cup his face into her hands, he began rubbing her gently on the wall, parting from her lips, long enough to drag his tongue down her neck, over to the side of her neck and shoulder, Sakura bringing her hands back into his hair, gasping for air, and over the feeling of Sasuke biting her neck, with half of what he had in brute strength. It was official. They both lost control of the situation.

"...Ahh... G-god, I-, Ahh!...Gasp!" Very few words came from female's lips, as one can tell. Sasuke never heard her voice so quiet, and delegate. With whispers, only he could hear.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

If one could tell that one's body was now in the hands of a perverted puppet master, like our very own Kankuro, this would be one of those times. Sakura found the strength to push Sasuke off a bit, get on her own feet, to catch her breath, charge back at him, placed his lips back onto hers, they're tongues in another scuffle for dominance, as her hands tried to figure out how to take Sasuke's damn kimono off.

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

Sasuke's hands were, as of right now, pre-occupied with her back, trailing them up and down, sending shivers down her spine. He could feel a zipper on the center back of her gown, but decided to assist her with his kimono, removing the first layer of it, revealing his white obi. He just couldn't resist the taste of her tongue, nor her saliva, could he? Hard to imagine a heartless man like the last living Uchiha could ever love an adorable creature like Sakura, with skills to rival her teacher, Tsunade.

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone_

With one gentle, yet powerful swoop, he tossed her to his bed, removing his obi, revealing his size large boxers, and climbing on top of her, knees supporting him at the lower region, his elbows next to her head, supporting his upper region, as he, once again, claimed her lips and tongue. Sakura arched her back, pressing her bodice up against his chest, not noticing Sasuke's hands and secondary part of his arms to sneak underneath, and undoing the zipper. He broke away after the zipper montage was done, sat at the foot of the bed, allowing Sakura to sit up herself, and hold her top up, catching her breath, realizing that Sasuke crawled up beside her, cupping her cheek, and using his free hand to remove her hands, and her top to reveal her breasts to his naked eye. Sakura cupped the hand that was on her cheek, closing her eyes, as Sasuke looked downward, to see what was recently revealed.

Sasuke looked back up at her face, and reclaimed his former glory upon her lips, pushing her to lay down on the bed, removing the remains of her still perfect gown, and tossing it to the floor, crumpling his hands into her hair, and laying his throbbing erection over her uncontrollable leaking opening, damping her white underwear uncontrollably. He began to lick his tongue down the center of her neck, making his way to her breasts, placing a hand over one, and engulfing the other with his mouth.

"GASP! Ahh!... Sas- GASP!" Sakura was on the verge of tears. Not because of her hate for this, she wanted this moment to be eternal, for time to freeze, to tell everyone that she knew what she was doing, and didn't want this to stop. The thing that worried her,... Was Tsunade. If she were to find out that her prize student was having correlations with Orochimaru's favorite pet, assistant, and criminal, who knew what could happen. She would go on a rampage. All of her thoughts immediately left as Sakura felt something warm and wet against her opening.

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY, GOD!- NNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura was lost on everything. Time, thoughts, chakra, everything. It took everything she had to grip the sheets they were on, and to arch her back two or three times out of pure pleasure, her legs shaking like crazy. You guessed it, Sasuke found his way to her opening, and began to accept the unknown fluids into his mouth, as well as his fingers, which were in her, also, toying with her. You could tell that one was having way too much fun with this. He pulled away, after she allowed her climax to deplore, cleaned her up, and sat up, once again to breathe.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

Sakura joined him, only she was in front of him, taking his face into her hands, and placing her lips onto his again, and began licking and nibbling on his ear, neck, and shoulder blade, causing him to tremble out of pure pleasure. She trailed down, her tongue dragging over his chest, leaving Sasuke to think for himself, as well. He had to wonder. Did Itachi go through this? If he did, no wonder he never talked. At least Naruto wasn't hear to come in and ruin the fun. Yes, he could be that stupid, if memory serves. Everything immediately disappeared from his mind as he felt a pair of lips over his erection, being engulfed. Eyes shot open, hunched over the woman he so desperately, and in secretly loved, gripping the bed sheets with everything he had, inhaling and exhaling at an alarming rate. Few moments passed, as his climax exploded as well, Sakura getting out the way the minute she felt it. She accidentally caught some of it, and had to admit, it wasn't half bad. Little tangy, though. Both are completely out of breath, exhausted, but the night was still young, and they're needs haven't been met yet. He gripped Sakura's arm, pulled her close, and switched places, allowing him to be on top of her, begging for entrance. She looked at him with eyes of permission, as he went forward with one swift motion, breaking the one thing that Tsunade would freak if she found out: Her virginity.

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

Now, one person, who would classify this as a 'One Night Stand' would consider this nothing. Not Sasuke. Hell no. The minute he entered, he felt pleasure, fear, and a feeling telling him he didn't know what to do. He hasn't had this feeling nor his facial reaction since,... He watched his clan being slaughtered by his older brother. He gained enough sheer will power to hear Sakura wince in pain and look at her face, seeing pain.

"You all right?" Sasuke asked with worry. Did he do something he wasn't suppose to? He could see a tear dribbling down the side of her face, arms wrapped around his back, her hands on his spine.

"I-... I'm all right..." Sakura whispered so faintly, gasping for air. "...F-first time...I- I'll be ok." To ensure her words, Sakura placed her lips against his, indicating him to continue. Taking the hint, he pulled outwards, long enough to ram back in once, more, hearing her winces of pain turn into moans of nothing but pure pleasure.

_And my heart will go on and on_

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH,...S-S-SSSSSAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" It couldn't be helped. It was an overpowering moment for the both of them, and Sasuke was beginning to shake as well. He held on to her like a teddy bear you'd sleep with at night, caressing her hair, and slithering his hand on her arm, all the way, slowly but surely, to her hand, clamping with it, and holding onto it for dear life, as he continued to thrust in and out of his one and only secret love. Now, if he'd focus his chakra, he could detect a group of ninjas, five females, and two males, two miles away, looking for one males' female comrade. Naruto, Shini, Koroa, and the rest of Shini's group have been looking for Sakura for nearly two hours, and it was almost one a.m., and Naruto was frantic.

_Mmmmmmmmmmmm_

"Where are you guys! I know your with her!" Naruto couldn't get anything. Sakura's chakra was haywire, and it was impossible to detect her location. Plus, it was late.

"Calm down, Kyuubi." Shini said, bringing comfort. "As long as he has affection towards her, he can't hurt her." She was of a kekkei genkai, able to manipulate one's reproductive systems, to her advantage, and will. But she was worried, too. She could smell one's seminal fluids, and pinpoint one's location in an instant, and they were heading for a cliff. They were way off course. Naruto, was now showing tears, tears of fear, and failure.

"...SASUKEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEE!" All six people could hear Naruto's scream.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH! GASP!" Sasuke and Sakura screamed in unison.

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

"SSSASUKEEEEEEEEEEE- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura allowed one enormous scream to come out, crying his name. Eyes shooting wide open out of the intense pleasure they had just received, hitting high C, having climaxed at the exact same time, both fluids colliding with one and other. Sasuke clung onto her, now more than ever in his in his entire life, pulling himself out of her, and shifting to the side, clasping his lips onto hers, giving they're tongues one final dance, before pulling away, and whispering into his lover's ear.

_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

"...I'll come back home..." Sasuke whispered with passion, and with bold.

"Ah..." Was all Sakura could respond with. She was completely out of breath, and trying to gain her feelings back, as Sasuke licked her ear one last time.

"... I promise..." Sasuke finished, wiggling upwards, kissing her forehead, hearing one last moan from Sakura before she rolled over to her side, her arms dangling over the sides of the bed. Sasuke did the same, only he grabbed a sheet to cover the both of them, traveled one arm underneath her head, and the other over her breasts, since they were still in the air, and allowed both arms to dangle as well. Both falling asleep, for a peaceful night, covered in beads of sweat, failing to hear Shini complain at the top of her lungs.

_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, RAM YOUR DAMN DICK INTO A FUCKING BOAR? GOD, YOU REEK! YOUR WORSER THAN ITACHI WITH THAT STUPID GEISHA!"

* * *

**...Song is 'My Heart will Go On' by Celine Dione. Theme for 'Titanic'. Comment, please! :)  
**


End file.
